


The Magma man, the Champion and the Aquatic pirate

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: How the people survived the Masters [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Geology, Job offers, Moral Ambiguity, Pirates, Post-Apocalypse, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Following the catastrophic Event, Maxie of Team Magma is hired by Steven Stone to work on the thesis of geological changes. He doesn't expect to encounter his old foe Archie working with Wallace for something similar. Nor for them to be attacked by the Orange Island Privateers for a mysterious benefactor's orders.
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie & Izumi | Shelly & Ushio | Matt, Atsumi | Cissy & Dan | Danny & Ruriko | Luana & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Yuuji | Drake & Ziggy | Rudy, Homura | Tabitha/Matsubusa | Maxie
Series: How the people survived the Masters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613383
Kudos: 2





	1. How Maxie joined up with Devon again

###  The Devon Co building, Old Slateport City ruins

Maxie, former Devon Co geological expert and leader of Team Magma looked at Mr Steel's son Steven, before replying. "I beg your pardon, but you want me to do what?" The grey haired young man, who was only 32 compared to his 45 years old self, sternly repeated himself. "To be honest Maxie or do you mind if I use your real name Maximus, although what is left of the Hoenn region government would prefer that you stay behind bars for attempting acts of ecoterrorism , I need your help. We need someone to gather soil samples near the towns that were affected by the event Giovanni created. Unfortunately there aren't enough people willing to get out there. I think you can figure out why you're the last person I wanted, besides the other two."

Maxie sighed back, while checking the reports. "Yes, Roxanne is still trying to keep up studying and fossil preservation activities and Flannery is trying to stop any lava flows near the Lavaridge and Fallabour towns. I can certainly see why you didn't want to recruit a criminal for this job. What are the benefits?" 

####  The 23rd of August, near the ruins of Old Slateport 

Well Tabitha and Courtney were with him and his admins were also wearing tracking bracelets. Tabitha spoke up with his good natured chuckle towards him. "Haha. Well boss at least we're on parole ,for now. Where do you want to pick first?" He thought for a while then replied "Verdunturf town should be the closest one as a starting point for the survey. 

Oh, of course there'd be a chance of running into his rival Archie, of Team Aqua. Except now they seemed to be just manning a sailing boat and Archie yelled at him from the deck. "Hey Maxie my old landlubbing rival, good to see you survived the Event. What brings you to Pacifilog town waters anyhow?" Maxie pinched his glasses, before calling back."We need directions to Slateport City's ruins. Do you know where they are?" "Huh, small region. Walter told me to investigate the seas of the region, or I'd stay in prison myself. It's east from here. Oh come on, not them again." Archie groaned while turning left, as the sound of a bugle rang out from the fog. 

A strange boat swam into the bay near Pacifilog town, but it had a Shelder with a skull and crossbones on the flag. A man with shaggy black hair wearing jagged dragon type themed clothes shouted at the mayor. "Attention, you lazy Hoennites of Pacifilog town. We of the Orange Island Privateers have found out that you haven't paid your taxes to Kanto, so we will take all your Pokemon as punishment. Just because your Sharpedo nearly stopped us the first time doesn't mean that we haven't grown wise to your tricks Archie!" 

"Well it's nice to see you too, Mr Supreme Gym Leader Drake, but this is Hoenn territory, not your usual bays. You used to be the best Gym Leader in your region of the Orange Archipelago, so why the hell are you working with those crazy Kanto members anyhow?" Archie grumbled back as Drake replied "Because they threatened to cut us off from the mainland, but enough talk. First mate Cissy send out your Kingdra!" A woman with pink hair and an eyepatch came up onto the starboard side, shouted "Aye aye, Captain Drake." before throwing a Dive ball


	2. The Steel Champion's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of people find the idea of Team Magma being on parole all that much of a good idea. Here's how Steven stone managed to get the League on board.

When Steven Stone announced his idea, it was inevitable that the Hoenn Elite Four would object to his idea, to say nothing of all his employees, Wattson and everyone else in the Hoenn region who had witnessed Team Magma's clashes with Team Aqua over how the environment should be. But then the former Champion would not let a mind like Maxie's go to waste in jail, Maxie did not like having his degrees and theories come to nothing. 

"Are you stupid, Stevie Stone-boy?!" Sidney snapped as he was about to jump in his seat, before Phoebe calmed him down. "Calm down Sidney. Let's just listen."

Steven stone cleared his throat again. "As I was saying before I was interrupted, we need a way to ensure Maxie and Archie don't wind up causing more trouble. Since most of the prisons were either destroyed or overrun in the Incident, we have to get a way to get the two teams to work together. By putting them in separate sides of the world and sending them on geographical surveys as parole it could work." 


	3. How Archie got the job and his first clash with the Orange Privateers

Here was the greatly tanned Archie, the leader of Team Aqua languishing in a prison cell, or at least what passed as one in the Mossdeep ruins, which irked him to no end at the turn of events which had led to people mistreating ocean born Pokemon even more now the world had ended. 

How the mighty had fallen, but suddenly a bubble of blue appeared and to absolutely no surprise at all, apart from maybe Shelly and Matt, it was Juan, the Sootopolis City's former Gym Leader. "Well bucko, you ready." 

"Yes, but I want to know why you are asking me, instead of my protege?" Juan trilled


End file.
